


He Ain't The Leavin' Kind

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead!Jackson, Drug use stiles, Song fic, lydia has kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has always been there for the pack, even if they notice or not. </p>
<p>He Ain't The Leavin' Kind - Rascal Flatts</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Ain't The Leavin' Kind

**_They tried their best to drag him out Of a courthouse down in Montgomery_** **_And now they wanna kick him out of school And take him off our money They can take those words off of paper and stone But he ain’t gone, no_ **

Derek's hand were turning white on the steering wheel.

"They just kicked you out?" He gritted his teeth, trying to wrap his head around the situation.

Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, I-I fell behind- I failed every class."

He started scratching nervously as the crease in his arm. Derek took a look at the Teenager's appearance.

"You're doing it again, aren't you? You've started doing the drugs again?"

Derek frowned.

"Don't worry about it, Derek. It's nothing." Stiles whispered.

"Nothing, my ass. I'll help you get through it. You just need to stop pushing me away."

Stiles rolled his eyes at the conversation. It was the 12th one this week.

Derek gave a small smile.

"Also, I am your Alpha after all."

Stiles gave a small smile back.

"Thanks Derek."

Derek nodded and turned his attention back to the road.

**_He ain’t the leavin’ kind He’d never walk away Even from those who don’t believe And wanna leave him behind He ain’t the leavin’ kind_ **

\---

**_She stayed mad at him for a lot of years For takin’ her husband Started losin’ her faith And thinkin’ that her life meant nothin’ But when she looks at those kids she raised all by herself She knows she had some help, yeah she knows_**  

Lydia used to blame Derek for the death of her husband. If he didn't give the bite to Jackson, Jackson wouldn't have died the way he did, trying to protect his family from some supernatural creature. She used to blame him, yes, but she couldn't stay mad at him. He was alway there for her and the kids when Jackson was gone. He still takes them out for ice cream once a fortnight has for the past 6 years, He even picks them up from school if Lydia is stuck in a meeting.

"Uncle Derek will be here shortly to take you both out for ice cream." She said to her children.

Her daughter, turned out just as bossy as her. But the boy, well he turned out more like Derek then he did jackson. (Thank god)

She smiled at how healthy and great spirited they both turned out. They were the medics when the wolves came back with injuries.

She smile fondly as they both put on their jackets and shoes.

A knock on the door pulling her attention away.

"You're here." She said as she opened the door, eyeing the werewolf in front of her.

Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, of course. I said I would be here, and I am."

"Uncle Derek!" The twins yelled, running up to him, hugging him tightly around the waist.

"Hi, pups." He smiled fondly.

"Uncle Stiles is in the car. You should go see him and say hi."

Their little smiles got bigger at the mention of their favourite uncle.

It was Lydia's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Stiles? Why isn't he at collage? He should be there for another few months."

Derek sighed.

"I'll tell you when I drop the kids back. It's a long story."

Lydia gave an understanding nod. "Okay then. Well, don't be too late."

Derek nodded.

"I won't. And Lydia?"

Lydia looked to him.

"Thank you." He gulped.

"For letting me be a part of their lives after what happened- after what I did to jackson."

Lydia sighed. "I don't blame you anymore, Derek." Derek smiled weakly.

"I know."

**_No matter what you do_ ** **_No matter where you go He’s always right there with you Even from those who don’t believe And wanna leave him behind He ain’t the leavin’ kind No, no He ain’t the leavin’, he ain’t the leavin’ kind He ain’t the leavin’ kind He ain’t the leavin’ kind_ **


End file.
